


The Perfect Gift

by theoreticalwzrd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalwzrd/pseuds/theoreticalwzrd
Summary: Prompto tries to find Christmas presents for the other Chocobros.





	The Perfect Gift

“Finally made it to Lestallum.” Gladio stepped out of the Regalia and stretched.

“We’re here!” Prompto hopped over the car door. “I can’t wait to explore!”

Noctis slowly closed the door. “I just want to flop onto a bed.”

“You always say that, Noct! It is only like 3pm!” Prompto slapped Noctis on the shoulder. “You need to experience daylight a bit more. 

Ignis rustled through their bags, strapping them closed when he was done. “Well, we need to replenish out supply of curatives regardless. Might as well take a break. Noct, I believe the Leville is the is on the south west side of the city if you want to get us a room. I will retire when I am done restocking and we can discuss plans.”

Noctis rubbed his chin considering it, but Gladio spoke up next “Well, I know where I am goin’. There is a Cup Noodle cart with my name on it.”

“Well, *I* am going shopping. I have some extra gil saved up and want to see what’s around town.” Prompto pat his pocket and coins clanked together. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted to buy. He’d need some ideas…

As the group began climbing the stairs to the front of the city, Noctis ended up speaking up. “If Iggy and Gladio are going to be busy, guess I will explore a bit with you, Prompto.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!” Prompto waved his hand towards Noctis. He then pulled his camera out of his pocket and lifted it up to the group. “I am just looking for camera parts. You’d be completely bored by that! Just lenses and stuff. You should definitely rest and I will catch up to y’all later!”

Prompto ran off down the closest alleyway and when he felt that he was far enough out of sight he leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. “Gods, that was dumb.” He felt his face turning red. “I couldn’t have been more awkward about that.” He slipped his camera back into his pocket and began following the alley. He didn’t know where anything was in Lestallum, but mainly he didn’t want to run into Noct and the gang. He had work he needed to do.

Lestallum was bustling: women checking various devices on the walls, kids running by, smells of roasted meat, music made by instruments Prompto had never seen before. He wanted to explore it all, but he probably didn’t have too much time. At some point, someone would probably come looking for him and he needed to be done before that. 

Prompto passed by tables filled with bracelets woven from garula fur with chocobo feathers attached at the clasp. He tugged one a bit between his hands. It was very strong. The feathers on this one were orange and went very well with the red fur. Prompto dropped some gil into the into the hand of the man behind this table, put it in his pocket and continued through the center of town.

Finally, Prompto came across the forum with even more tables lined up side by side. There seemed to be more produce in this section. Iggy would probably make his way around here soon and see what new recipes he could try on the group. In the meantime, though, Prompto grabbed a bag of Ebony coffee beans. They were a dark roast, a Cleigne blend, with hint of Ulwaat berry and Hulldagh Nutmeg. He had no idea what that meant but it would probably be fine. Prompto dug around in his pouch and handed over more gil to the young man at this table and kept walking.

It was sad that no one else seemed to remember. So much seemed to happen in a year and Prompto supposed that Christmas was probably not on everyone’s mind. But how could they forget? Insomnia would get covered in snow, the Citadel would be covered in lights, warm spiced smells would fill the air as people would be singing. It was Prompto’s favorite time of year. He often would just walk the streets of Insomnia all bundled up and take candid photos of all the happy people around. 

Their group never did anything special together for Christmas. Of course, he had only really met them less than a year ago so it was his first Christmas with Noct. Did princes have time for such a holiday? King Regis would address the people, and he remember seeing Noct standing by his side, but maybe the castle itself was dark inside. Noct was often sad standing there. 

Lestallum didn’t seem to even know when it was. Perhaps Christmas wasn’t celebrated here? It certainly didn’t seem cold enough. Regardless, Prompto would make sure it would be a nice day for his friends, especially Noctis. 

One more item to go. This would be the hardest. 

Shopping for Noct,… he was just so picky. Prompto could by him sweets, but that wouldn’t last very long and Iggy would probably be able to make something better. Perhaps better finishing gear? But Prompto didn’t know anything about fishing and wouldn’t know what would be useful. Video games could have been a possibility, but he wasn’t sure if he had enough for a game. Besides when would Noct have time to play? 

Prompto continued to walk along the various stands stopping every once in a while to inspect clothes and hats, figurines and knick-knacks, but nothing stuck out. He began to worry that he would not be able to a good gift for Noctis here in Lestallum. He probably should have gotten something when they were at Galdin Quay.

Right as Prompto was about to give up and head to the Leville, he saw a table. “Ah, that is perfect!”

***  
“Not as good as yours, Iggy, but it’s nice to have something cooked in a kitchen for once.” Noct put down his fork, swallowing his last bite of roasted griffon.

“I disagree. There is something about meat that’s been cooked over an open fire.” Gladio was working his way through a second helping.  
Prompto was pushing around what remained of his food: some stewed vegetables in a creamy sauce.

“Is something wrong, Prompt?” Ignis eyed the boy. Normally he was the first one done with his food. He also noticed the bag sitting on the floor by his feet. “I noticed you brought something to dinner with you.”

Gladio and Noctis both turned to Prompto. Looking up surprised, Prompto dropped his fork and forced a smile. “Oh nothing, really!” He grabbed the bag and hugged it close to him. “I was just thinking of when a good time would be to give you these!” Prompto grabbed a small wrapped box out of the bag and handed it to Gladio. Next, he pulled out a bigger, less square wrapped package and handed it to Ingis. Taking a deep breath, he took the last package out, a bigger box, that was smaller in one direction than the other two and handed it to Noctis. “Merry Christmas, guys!”

“Oh, Prompto, you shouldn’t have.” Ignis was proudly holding the coffee beans reading the side of the package. “Will have to start my day off tomorrow with some of this.”

Gladio ripped open his package and took out the bracelet. “Thanks, buddy.” He rustled Prompto’s blond hair in a way that somehow made it look neater and opened the clasp to put the bracelet on his left wrist. “It is Christmas, isn’t it? Wouldn’t know it here. Too hot, for one thing."

Prompto look apprehensively towards Noctis who was turning his present around in his hand. He was very silent and as more time went by, Prompto’s stomach grew more and more anxious. He suddenly started to regret everything. Noctis probably hated Christmas, and this gift was probably the worst way to bring it up. Maybe he could take it back?”

“I-It’s okay, Noct. You don’t have to open it!” Prompto tried to reach out to take it back, but Noctis pulled it closer towards him. 

After a few more moments of silence, Gladio and Ignis excused themselves to go to bed. Prompto wondered if he should follow. Perhaps just forget this entire thing happened. As he stood up to being to leave, Noctis started to slowly tear the wrapping paper.

“Sorry, Prompt. I didn’t get you anything and I don’t really like opening presents in front of people.”

Prompto’s heart started beating hard in this chest. He was sure Noct could hear it too. “It’s okay,” he said slowly. “I just like getting my friends gifts. I never had friends to celebrate Christmas with when I was young.”

Each slow rip was excruciating for Prompto, who was still standing at the table watching Noctis. Finally, he held the book in his hand. There was nothing on the front but a nice golden decorated border. Noctis slowly flipped through page by page, looking at all the photos that Prompto was able to get printed at a store in Lestallum. Some were silly selfies of the group or even just the two of them. There were also more serious ones and candid ones. And towards the very back, there was one of a younger Noctis standing next to his father, King Regis, on one snowy Christmas day. The King had pulled his son in towards him as he was speaking, and on Noctis’s face was a smile.

Noctis stared at it for a moment and finally a new smile crept onto his face. “Thank you, Prompto. I love it.”

“Heh, heh, no problem, Noct. Glad you like it!” Prompto sat back down finally relieved and smiling. “And like I said, I don’t need anything myself.”

Noctis put down the photo album on the table and slid closer to Prompto. “Well there seems to be some mistletoe above us. Do you think it means the same in Lestallum?”

Prompto’s face grew bright red and his chest very tight. “Uh, I am not sure?”

Noctis leaned in slowly and kissed Prompto on the lips. Noct’s lips were softer than Prompto imagined, especially as Noct wasn’t known for great self-care. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, letting the warmed wash over him as tingling ran down his spine. This was better than any reaction Prompto could have imagined! His head became light as Noctis released himself, grabbed his present, and started to leave the table.

“Merry Christmas, Prompto.”

“M-merry Christmas, Noct.”

Prompto sat there with his head still swimming. He leaned back in his chair, his cheeks still flushed. Above him, though, there was no mistletoe.


End file.
